Intrinsic Pontine Glioma remains one of the most frustrating tumors in pediatric oncology. Due both to location and to the inability to separate normal structures from tumor, surgical debulking is restricted by the substantial risk of morbidity and is highly discouraged. Mainstay of therapy for intrinsic pontine glioma has been radiation therapy. The aims of this study are to determine the maximum tolerated dose and schedule of Gadolinium-Texaphyrin (Gd-Tex) given daily 5 days in succession every week 2-5 hours prior to radiation therapy. To determine the toxicities of Gadolinium-Texaphyrin given at the maximum tolerated dose and to determine the intra-tumor and brain distribution of Gadolinium-Texaphyrin as assessed by magnetic resonance imaging.